Flexible PVC has been the material of choice for many applications due to its low cost and unique combination of properties. In applications such as flexible tubing for medical applications, flexible PVC has suitable strength, flexibility, and kink resistance, and yet is not too tacky or sticky. However, flexible PVC requires significant amounts of plasticizers, which depending upon the specific composition, are being replaced or phased out due to health concerns and PVC incineration by-product concerns.
It would be beneficial to have a non-PVC composition that has acceptable strength, flexibility, and kink resistance for use in medical tubing and other traditional PVC applications. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.